


I Know Places

by bookcallipitter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: Songfic based off of I know Places by Taylor Swift. Story of Dan and Phil and their love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i like taylor swift a lot sorry i think her music is rad and every time i heard this song i thought of D&P so i wrote this a while ago ok enjoy :)

You stand with your hand on my waist line  
It's insane that we're out here in plain sight  
I can hear them whisper as we pass by  
It's a bad sign, bad sign

Everyone wants to be involved in things that aren't their business. Of course, it’s just human nature and for most, they mean no harm, but that didn’t mean it didn’t piss Dan off. All the fans, always wanting to know everything, wanting to be right there in everything. Dan loved his fans, yes, and appreciated the life they had helped create for him. For him and Phil. Their little world, except it wasn't so little, it had millions of people in it, and most of the time, Dan loved it. Then, Phan happened.

Something happens when everybody finds out  
See the vultures circling dark clouds  
Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out  
It could burn out 

They had been in love since the beginning, at first it had been something that both had celebrated and openly shared. Just wanting the world to know that they were each other’s. Dan had hardly been able to believe that the gorgeous, wonderful YouTuber was with him, but somehow it had happened and he wouldn’t change it for the world. Then the V-Day video and everything had been tarnished.

Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes  
And guns  
They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
And we run

The beautiful love that had been theirs, that they had be happy to share, but kept ultimately theirs, was stretched. Pulled out of their control, Dan’s control, and had grown too big. So Dan ran. He ran from it all, cut himself off from everything, everyone, especially Phil. They had stayed together, but it hadn’t been the happy-go-lucky love full of morning kisses and smiley faces on pancakes. It turned into a dark, shameful thing to hide. But, through it all, Phil had stayed.

Baby, I know places we won't be found   
And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
Cause I, I know places we can hide  
I know places, I know places

Somehow, through it all, their love had stayed strong. Hidden away from the light, but always there, always there to get Dan through anything. Somehow, their love had found places to hide from Dan’s ‘no homo’ rampage and it surfaced again when it was safe. Finally, the fans slowly started to let it go, realizing what they were doing and it all began to start again. 

 

Lights flash and we'll run for the fences  
Let them say what they want, we won't hear it  
Loose lips sink ships all the damn time  
Not this time 

Occasionally, bits of hate would surface, calling them ‘gay’ or ‘fags’ which Phil would just laugh off with an ‘obviously’ and criticize the haters logic, but Dan never found it as easy. He tried, really tried to be like Phil and just shake off the words, but he took it harder. Sometimes, at night, with Phil sleeping so peacefully next to him, his mind would wander back to those words. Abomination. Sin. Bad. The words reverberated inside his skull, bouncing off the walls of his mind with dull thuds. Then, he would look over at his amazing Phil, and he knew that there could be absolutely nothing wrong with what they had.

Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it  
My love  
They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
And we run

Together, that was Dan’s favorite word. It reminded him that he had someone by his side. Someone who loved him so wholeheartedly, and who he loved back just as much. Together in career, home, interests. Next to each other in life. 

Baby, I know places we won't be found   
And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
Cause I, I know places we can hide  
I know places 

Everyone still likes to be involved with things that don’t concern them. They always have and always will. Dan has learned to let people in again, just a little. As if things had never changed. He has realized how much better life is, how much happier it is without the fear. What they have is still only between Dan and Phil, but sometimes, sharing is nice, especially if it is to show off the most wonderful thing in his life. Their love is theirs, no one else's, and Dan is happy to keep it that way, but maybe, sometimes the love can be seen. Even just for a moment.

They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
And we run  
Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it  
My love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
